coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3753 (19th September 1994)
Plot Samir starts work at The Casablanca. Deirdre fears they'll never see each other. She admits she borrowed the money for his fare and he swears to pay it all back. Bet is furious with Charlie for telling Tanya about Raquel's misfortune. He tells her that she shouldn't have sacked Tanya. Mavis keeps her nude picture at The Kabin as she doesn't want Derek to see it. Alma tells Tanya she saw her upset Raquel and if she misses one rent payment she'll be evicted. Derek sees the picture when Rita views it, he tells Mavis it isn't very good as it looks more like a man than a woman. Tanya tries to put her side to Bet but Bet refuses to listen, upsetting Charlie who is convinced Tanya did not mean any malice. Bet throws her out. Charlie tells Bet he hates the way she treats people, him included. Don tells Nicky he's welcome to stay as long as he obeys the house rules. He tells Nick that Brian hated smoking as it wrecks health. Curly cooks Raquel a meal and tries to buck her up, telling her that she's due some good luck. She thanks him for being a good friend. Charlie calls on Tanya, telling her that she feels bad about her sacking. Tanya tells him how Bet uses people until she's tired of them. She encourages him to kiss her so he does. Raquel falls asleep after her meal. Curly tucks her up on the sofa. Charlie carries Tanya into the bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Samir Rachid - Al Nedjari *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Charlie Whelan - John St. Ryan *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Paula Maxwell - Judy Brooke Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: While Curly entertains Raquel with a dinner for two, Tanya ensnares another man. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,490,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 31st January 2020 was edited, removing 6" from the middle of the last scene of Part One, where Bet Gilroy refers to Tanya Pooley as a "bitch" during a row with Charlie Whelan. *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1994 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD